


Skipped a step

by DisorganizedKitten



Series: Fluff Month 2018 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Guilt, Gen, I love the side ships I'm just not good at writing them, I'm finally writing these adorable dorks, Ivan was the first Akuma, Myvan, Or Ivan at least, Stoneheart-Ivan POV, This is probably confusing, What to even tag?, so it probably hit him a lot harder than anyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorganizedKitten/pseuds/DisorganizedKitten
Summary: Ivan wasn't sure when he fell in love, but he couldn't climb out of it. And why would he want to? Mylene was amazing, even if he was just now noticing.





	Skipped a step

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Friends to lovers (9).

Ivan wasn’t sure when he fell in love, but once he did, there was no going back. He noticed everything Mylene did anywhere near him.

Her adorable nervous laugh.

How, despite how scared she easily got, Mylene would stand up for her opinions. She wouldn’t go on her own, but he’d overheard Mylene ask Rose to come with her to a protest against remodeling the parks. How brave was that?

How supportive of her friends she was, and how much she valued her friendships. Mylene was an awesome friend, and she was adorable when she was smiling with the other girls.

Ivan wanted to be friend more than anything, and maybe from there he’d be able to move up. But first he had to become her friend.

And being the biggest, scariest student in the entire school didn’t help.

None of the boys had any advice he could use. Well, they had advice that could be used, but how? None of the things they suggested seemed like they’d work very well.

“Just tell her! Don’t be a coward!” ~Kim.

“Dude, I think girls like it when you just be yourself? And no sudden movements or loud noises. Mylene hates those.” ~Nino

“Do you want the statistics or actual advice?” ~Max.

“I don’t know, but once you get her to fall in love with you, can you teach me how? ~Nathaniel.

Sadly, it got to the point that Kim wouldn’t stop teasing him, going as far as to actually make fun of and insult him.

And then Stoneheart happened. And he knew without a doubt that he and Mylene would never happen, because he became a monster.

_ “Once a monster, always a monster.” _

Chloe’s words echoed in his mind, over and over and over again until he wasn’t sure he could think anything else.

She was right. For once, Chloe was right, and he hated it.

“You know, you should tell Mylene how you feel.”

Ivan glanced up as Marinette kneeled down beside him. He shook his head and denied it. If Marinette could tell he liked Mylene, did Mylene know too? Was she scared of him because of that?

“ Come on, I saw the way you look at her. No! No negative emotions, Ivan.” Marinette seemed to fumble her words there, realising what she said made no sense. “What I mean is, be positive. I'm sure Mylène has feelings for you too. Go talk to her.”

“I’m no good with words anyway.”

Marinette frowned. Ivan didn’t know his classmates well, and he definitely didn’t know ‘Marinette, Chloe’s favorite target’ very well, but he’d heard some of the other girls say she had this ‘face’ when she was going after a problem. Was this that face?

“Who needs words?” With that, Marinette started listing off ways to confess without actually talking to Mylene.

“I could...write her a song?”

“That’s a great idea! What girl wouldn’t love a song written especially for her? Go for it, Ivan, and stay positive.” Marinette left, but Ivan was already working. How didn’t he see it before? A song would be perfect!

Or not.

He scared Mylene when he tried to sing it for her, and next thing he knew, they were falling off the Eiffel tower and being caught by the two superheroes.

So, plan song did not go well.

Until Ladybug got Mylene to read the lyrics of his song. Ivan didn’t know how Ladybug knew what it was, or who it was for, but Mylene actually took the song itself quite well!

So it all worked out in the end, even if he might have skipped the 'friends' step.


End file.
